The 6th packmaker, King Asura
by naruto11222
Summary: A young boy that was born with the markings on his right arm, but those marks are symbol of every Knights that is fordge. Leonard and the others need to find the choosen one before Grazel and his army finds him and kills him. Yulie believed that this boy was the right person that she have been waiting for and will that love will spark or will it die.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the new guy

**Hi everyone, this is going to be my first time making a white knight chronicle and I know that this is going to be great story about a boy that came to Rapacci wines and his past has been haunting him. He will ended up facing his past sooner or later and he will be destinied to bring the King of Arks. I know that our creative characters don't have pacts like the other, but I want to make this different in this story. I know that all of you are thinking about doing the same thing to your stories of White Knight Chronicles, but having my Oc saying the oath like the others would make him known as the 6th knight. And the story is about this Oc x Yulie. Now, let's get this story started shall we.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the new guy**

In the far out fields Greydall plains, there was a group on horse back heading towards the Balandor and they all came to a complete when they made it to the cliff. There was someone that was leading the group that was looking over the city of Balandor and his right hand man walked to the side of him. His name is Belcitane and he knew that the leader was excited to see Balandor.

"General, I give you Balandor." said Belcitane

Then leader just spoke to him about the city and he was hoping to see if they have something that they want. Belcitane just chuckle to agree with his master.

"Yes, general Dragias. I think that tonight's celebration will one to remember." said Belcitane

Within the cities, the people was decorating for a party and the knight guards the entrance to the cities. Then they saw that was a man in a hood and one of them knew something was off about him. The old man started to head towards the entrance of the city, but one of the guards stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast." said Knight 1

"Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" said the Old man

"Let's have a look at your face." said Knight 1

"Surely you've have better things to look upon than the pockmarks and wrinkle of a tired old man, no?" said the old man

"I said, take off the hood and show me your face!" said Knight 1

Then the old mutter something and he looked at the knight guard for second. Then some red appeared in his right eye and the Knight guard was hit with something that made him lose his train of thought about the old man. He knew that it was nothing for him to worry about.

"Good enough. Proceed." said Knight 1

"Oh many thanks. You soldiers are truly credit to your king." said the old man.

Then he walked inside the city and he headed to somewhere. The other knight didn't like him for some reason and the guard knows to have his doubts about something.

"Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him..." said Knight 2

Then the old man was standing on the road and he looked at the palace. He knew something was here and he knows that destiny is about to call out to someone. He knew that it was his job to protect the chosen one or ones that shape the balance of this world.

"Any moment now. The prophecies were very specific about where it begin." said the old man.

At the castle, there was a young girl stand and looking over her home. It was a special day for her and there was a man stand behind and watching her. He was so worry about his daughter and he started to grief over her. His name was King Valtos and he was the ruler of Balandor. Then the king's trusted advisor was walking up to him and he saw that the king have a sad look on his face.

"Cisna..." said King Valtos

"Your Grace? How do our young princess fare today?" said the advisor

"Look at her, Sarvain. She's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word." said King Valtos.

=== Flashback===

Faria was attacking Balandor and King Valtos and his men tries to protect the Castle. Cisna was in her mother's chamber where she would be safe from harm. Then she saw a man in a black cloak that stabbed her mother in the chest and he was about to attack Cisna, but her father had arrived to the chamber. He saw the hooded figure and he watch as the hooded figure jumped out the window. He was shocked to see the love of his life was murder in cold blood.

"Floraine! Oh. gods, no... Floraine!" said King Valtos.

=== flashback end ===

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball?" said Sarvain. "Presenting her to the people now, might only add to their alarm."

"Oh, what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and her composure will suffice." said King Valtos, as he turned away. "Still... I would give all my riches to see a real smile across her face again. Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh..."

"Sire. Forgive me, but the Princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her mother?" said Sarvain as he was concern about the kingdom's safety.

"My wife is gone, Sarvain. War has taken her, just as it has taken many before her. But war will not bring her back. The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them for now on, not lives." said King Valtos

Sarvain just sighed as he knew that it was going to change sooner or later. Then Cisna turn around to see that her father was standing behind her. She ran towards him and she bow to her father. King Valtos just smiled at her and he knew that he was right about Cisna because she looked a lot like her mother.

"Oh, Cisna! You looked radiant. That dress suit you beautifully." said King Valtos.

Cisna raise her head to her father and then a Knight came walking. He bow to the king to show his respect and he had a message for the King.

"Your Grace?" said Knight 3

"What is it." said King Valtos

"The Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly." said Knight 3

"Good, See that he is given a proper welcome." said King Valtos

"Yes sire. Also there is a group calling themselves the Marcus Revellers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor her highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?" said Knight 3

"A Circus, today?" said King Valtos

"A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra celebration?" said Sarvain

King Valtos looked at his daughter and he knew that it was still her special day. He knew that he needed to make her happy by letting the circus in the city. He just wanted to see her smile and laughing again and he looked at his advisor to see that it was okay for the circus to enter.

"Very well. Let them into the city then." said King Valtos

"Yes, sire." said Sarvain

Then Sarvain turn away for a moment and he had a smile on his face. He walked away with the knight guard and he seems to have something in plan for the ball. Then there was a something that heading towards the city and it was farians and their Archduke. One of the of guards was walking towards the gate of the palace and he was the captain of the royal guards. His name was Cyrus and he have been with the knight when he was a little boy.

"Anything to report." said Cyrus

"No sire." said the Knight guard 4

"I hope the Archduke has enough pillows. Warmongering Farian scum." said Cyrus

They all saw that the Farians was walking in pairs and Cyrus knew that this was a bad idea to let the Farains walk in Balandor for what they did years ago. Then the Archduke stopped his troops for a moment and he looked at Cyrus and his men. Then Cyrus and his men bow to the Archduke and he was hoping that the Archduke didn't hear him.

"Who are you?" said Archduke Dalam

"I am Cyrus of Balandor, captain of the Castle guard. Your Excellency, we are most honor by your visit." said Cyrus

"Hmmm. Are you now? Tell me, sir. How is his Grace? Is he doing well these days?" said Archduke Dalam.

"He is doing quite well, your Excellency." said Cyrus

"Is he now? That's good to hear. Now then, if you will excuse me." said Archduke Dalam

Then the Archduke and his troops head towards the palace and Cyrus and his men knew that they don't trust the Farians. One of the guards looked at Cyrus because he has doubt that the Farians would try something while the king's guard is down.

"Does His Graces really hope to make peace with these people?" said Knight 4

"Peace with the Farians? The idea makes my blood boil. Has the king forgotten so soon." said Cyrus

Then there was carriage heading towards Balandor and inside the carriage was a young black boy with long black hair, with a white sleeveless shirt, and black pants and his name is Trace. He was asleep on a carriage head towards Balandor and he knew that the long travel would make him tired. The driver knew that he would have a long road ahead of him. Trace just woke up to see that he was going to make this place his new home. The driver saw knights guarding the entrance of Balandor. Trace knew that he was going to make the first impression.

"What's your business here in balandor?" said Cyrus

"I am just dropping off a person that wants to make a living here."

The guard took a look at Trace and he knew that the driver was right. Then Trace walked off the carriage and he paid the driver the rest of his gold. Trace just looked the kingdom and he knew that he was going to love it. The driver was going to miss the company and Trace grabbed his stuff off the carriage.

"Thank you. Have a safe travel, my friend." said Trace

"Same to you, my friend."

Trace just watch as the carriage drive off and he took a deep breath and then he walked through the entrance. He heard his stomach growl and he was hungry, but he gave the rest of his gold to driver. He was going to look for a job in order to buy food and he need a home as well. He looked through the city for a job and no one is hiring. Then he bumped into a man who was carrying a crate of wine and Trace caught the crate.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you and I was lost into my own little world." said Trace

"No, it is quite alright and you have good reflexes to catch three crates at once. Hey, what's your name and would ya like to have a job at Rapacci's wines. That's my name by the way." said Rapacci

Trace's face lit up and he was just offer a job, but his stomach was trying to rush him to say 'yes'. Rapacci knew that he was hungry and he just took him in the shop to get him some foods. Rapacci just was getting to know Trace. Then Rapacci noticed that Trace was carrying a sword that was wrapped up and Trace was now full.

"So, when do I start working?" said Trace

"You'll start now at noon that way you can relax into the city." said Rapacci.

Trace was happy to be here and Rapacci gave him some gold to buy a house to stay in balandor. Trace was going to look around the city for a home and he was looking at the nice house. Then he was happy that he able to buy a house. He looked out the window and he thought about his old home. He pulled out the crystal that his pictures of him when he was little and he was stand next an armor Dragon. He missed all his people and his family, but he can't return home. He went to sleep because he was going to start his first day of work. He place the sword that was wrapped up somewhere he made find it. It was something that his father had given him before he was exile, but his father told that it was important that he was to keep it safe.

Trace woke up to the sunlight shining into his room. Then he got up and he got dressed, but he knew that he was going to make the first impression. Hw was making good timing and he was able to arrived at Rapacci's wines. Rapacci was shocked to see that had arrived on time and he was happy. Trace looked around and he noticed a picture of him and a kid.

"Is this your son?" said Trace

"You mean Leonard. He is my son, but he is a pain in the ass" said Rapacci

Then Trace started laughing and Rapacci just smiled at him. Then he knew that Trace and would be friends. Rapacci started to give some work and Trace started moving crates of wines to the storage. Trace was happy to have a job and he was working really hard to earn his keep. Rappacci was impressed on how hard that Trace was working. Trace saw fireworks outside and he saw that this was a day for the princess. Then he heard the door opening up and he turn his attention to the door.

"Dammit Leonard, where the hell have you been?! You better not have forgotten what today is!" said Rapacci

"Yeah, I know. Today is the princess's ball. She's introduce to the society and we step into the big time, got it." said Leonard.

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines! The court picked us to supply the wine for a party at the castle! We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation! Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far..." said Rapacci.

Trace just looked at them and he was putting some bottles up. Then he heard Rapacci crying and Leonard tries to calm him down. Trace knew that he was going to get to know Leonard and he saw that his mark was showing. His mark was head of a Dragon and he was trying to hide it from them. Rappacci started to calm down and he rolled his sleeve down to cover it up because his past started to come back on him.

"Look, I'll leave for Parma winery now, and I'll be back with time to spare." said Leonard.

"You better. I rented a beastwain at the village for you. Use it ta cart wine back here like your life depend on it because it does." said Rapacci.

Leonard was scared out of his mind and Rappacci spotted Trace standing around. He knew that Leonard would need his help and he needed trace to earn some extra work. Trace sas finished with sorting the bottles. Then Rapacci had an idea about sending trace with him.

"Al...alright!" said Leonard.

"And while you're at it, that's the new guy. Take him with you." said Rappacci

"Oh, hello my name is Leonard. " said Leonard

Trace was surprised that he was meeting his boss son and he was nervous about this. He was about to introduce himself, but rapacci throw a cup at Leonard's head and Trace ducked. Rapacci was mad that they both was stalling and both Leonard and Trace was scared when they both saw that Rapacci's face was hot red.

"Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!" said Rapacci

"Alright, gods..." said Leonard

Then they both head outside to see where to head out and Trace knew that this was going to be his first time visiting Parma and Leonard was looking at the note that Rapacci had given him and Trace was looking over his shoulders to read it.

"Let's see... We have to fetch barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain. Boy, that is a lot of work! Well, let's get going." said Leonard.

"Right." said Trace.

Then they both started to walking towards the cities gates and Leonard was learning more about Trace on how he grew on a small Island far off from Farian, on him leaving his friends and families to start a new here in Balandor. Leonard was surprised that Trace's people learn many different skill in sword fighting. He was curious to learn some of them when he get a chance to ask the question. Then they both saw a old man walking passed them and both Leonard and Trace saw that he was looking at them.

"Okay, that was weird." said Trace.

"Yeah, it was." said Leonard

They started walking again and Trace was bumped into someone that was running towards the gate and He saw that person had dropped something that caught his eyes. When he picked it up, he saw that person was gone. Then Leonard looked at it for a moment and he knew that it was crystal but it was not no originally crystal. They both saw a crowd was looking at something and they both started to see what they were looking at. Then they was that the circus had came in town.

"Hey, look." said Leonard.

"Huh." said Trace.

Trace saw some strange creature and some performers. He knew that this was going to be something to remember when he get back home. Then something had got into his eyes and he eyes turn from normal to Dragon eyes. He was looking into something and he saw himself and some girls stand next to him. Then he saw some of his people attack the Castle and the guards. When the image was done, Leonard touch his shoulder to check if he was alright and Trace just nodded his head.

"Ladies ad gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor! In honor of Her highness's coming-of-age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any! Step right up, the Marcus Revellers have arrived!" said Belcitane.

"I've never seen a circus! This is going to be some party! Come on, Trace." said Leonard

"I notice that the circus was hug last time they came to visit the Island." said Trace.

Then they headed to Balandor Plains to head to Parma. Both Leonard and Trace made it to Balandor Plains and Leonard was looking at the surrounding.

"The village of Parma is due south from here. pretty simple. There not much to it, but it is a nice place." said Leonard as he looked at Trace. "Say uh, you're new to Balandor, aren't you?"

"Yeah." said Trace.

"Then why don't I so you some of the sight along the way? Sound good?" said Leonard

"Sure thing, Leo." said Trace.

"Just keep a look out for monsters. We're in the wilds now. Oh, and one more thing. Leo?" said Leonard

"Yup. That is your nickname now. It is a custom to my people." said Trace.

Leonard was shocked that he was given a nickname by someone that he just met. He knew that him and Trace was going to be good friends. Then they both started to head to Parma and they saw a few monster, but they didn't paid them no attention. and they made it Parma with enough time and Leonard noticed that Trace was right about his people being excellent sword masters.

"Here we are. Welcome to Parma." said Leonard

"Wow, look at this place. I never seen black horses before." said Trace.

"Wait, you never seen a horse?" said Leonard.

"I have seem white horses, but never black horse. I was still young at the time and I have never ridden one." said Trace

Then Trace saw a young girl around his age with pink hair and she was walking towards Leonard and him. Leonard was surprise to see her and Trace just blushed at the sight of her beauty. He was acting like he never a girl before, but he have been around girls in his home island. But they all didn't talk to him because he was royalty.

"Hey! You're on time for once."

"Yulie." said Leonard.

"How've you been there, Leonard." said Yulie. "Oh! You must be the new guy. What's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Trace and it is nice to meet you, Beauty. I mean pretty." said Trace

"It is okay. Just calm down for a little. My name is Yulie. And Rapacci told that you guys were coming. Gald you could make it. The wine's all set to go. Follow me." said Yulie.

Trace just looked at her and he knew that he was going to like her. Both Leonard and Trace had followed her to where the wine is and Yulie had noticed that something was missing. Both Leonard and Trace looked at the beastwain and they both was in awe to see that it was huge. Yulie was looking around to find the driver and she was right about something was missing.

"You must be kidding." said Leonard.

"Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big old pussycat. Now... Where...? Raus said that he would be here." said Yulie

"Who?" said Trace and Leonard.

"Your driver. Raus is the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain. It won't move a step without Raus's say-so. Sit tight, I'll see if I can find him." said Yuile.

"But... Yulie!" said Leonard.

Then Yulie ran off to find the driver of the Beastwain and Trace was looking at the horse again. Then he saw that one of them was walking towards him and he pet it for a little bit. The horse's master came over to see that Trace was petting it and he was surprised that the horse was able to let anyone touch her. Then Trace saw someone sleeping next to the stumb and Trace signaled Leonard to come over to him. Leonard went over to Trace and Trace pointed at a person that passed out at a tree stumb.

"You think that guy is Raus." said Trace.

"I don't know. Yulie didn't tell you he look like." said Leonard.

"Ah ha! Raus. you oaf!" said Yulie.

Yuile ran over to where Trace and Leonard was standing at and she was mad that Raus was asleep. Trace tries to wake him up and the creature woke up to see that he was surrounded by two people that he didn't know and a angry Yuile. Raus knew that he was in trouble from being late to work and Trace just smiled at him.

"Ohh, dear me! Did I doze off again?" said Raus

Yuile picked him up by the shirt and Trace was hoping for her to not hit the poor guy.

"This is where you were hiding? I told you not to be late!" said Yulie.

Then the poor creature ran behind Trace left leg to hide from Yuile's wrath and he knew that she would get even more angry with him. Trace was trying to calm down the poor guy. Yulie just looked at Trace and she just shook her head to him.

"Please don't be mad, Miss Yuile. I am so sorry." said Raus.

Then the sun started to set and everything was set. The beast just yawn because it was tired from waiting so long and Trace was petting it. He knew that the creature was tired and hungry, but that was Trace's main concern because he love animals and he wanted to see that they all are safe. Yulie was impressed that he was able to keep the beastwain and she knew that she was going to like him.

"There! Now you're all set." said Yulie

"Boy, it starting to get dark. We better haul cask." said Leonard

"Right, Leo." said Trace.

"Okay, Leonard, like I mention before, Raus here, will be driving the beastwain." said Yulie

"Hehe. Hello. Happy to assist, Chief. By the way, if I happen to doze off...again... kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers that I forgot to feed its breakfast and turn me into a late lunch!" said Raus.

"Uhh...huh." said Leonard

"He's kind of weird, but he gets the job done. Off we go!" said Yulie

We? You're coming too?" said Leonard and Trace.

"Well, yeah! I wouldn't miss this party for the world! What. you two don't want the extra help?" said Yulie

"Well, she does make a good point, Leo. We might need the extra set of hands to keep the beastwain safe from monsters." said Trace

"Yeah, Leo. Listen to the nice guy and he knows that I am capable to help. Come on. we're late as it is!" said Yulie

Yulie started skipping away while Leonard looked at Trace and Trace just shrugged his shoulders. Trace knew that they both was going to need some help to keep the monsters away from the beastwain. Trace was starting to like Yulie and he knew that this was going to be the start of a new friendship with Leonard and Yulie.

* * *

**There you have it forks a White Knight Chronicles story and this is going to be another story that it going to be put on hold for a little longer because of school and work and I trying to have some fun time for me to do more work on my stories. But trust me, that I will get the job done and if I am going to ask my friends to help me out for a little bit then I will do it. If you have question that concern to this story or my other stories, please don't hesitate to PM me on my page and I will answer some of your question as soon as possible. I have to go and don't be afraid to chat with me okay.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Part or death

**I don't own White Knight Chronicle**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party or Death**

Trace and the others were walking back to Balandor and they was almost there to the city, but Leonard heard something and Trace heard something as well. They both looked around for a moment and Trace felt like something was coming towards them.

"What is it, Leonard?" said Yulie

"You didn't hear that?" said Leonard

'I feel it to, Leo." said Trace

Then there was a Troll walking out of the forest and it roar at them. Trace knew that this was bad for all of them and he unsheathed his sword to prepare for a fight.

"Dammit! It must have smelled the wine!" said Leonard

"This isn't good." said Trace

"What should we do, Chief?" said Raus

"We fight!" said Leonard

"The best bet is to lead the creature away from the wine!" said Trace

Yulie looked at him for a moment and she knew that was an excellent plan. Trace started to charge at the beast to try to lead it back into the forest and the Troll fail for it. Yulie use her archer skill to find the Troll's weak spot while Leonard was helping Trace. Trace did a triple backflip to avoid the Troll's attack and when he got some distance between him the beast, he saw Leonard coming up behind the Troll. Yulie shot several poison arrow at the beast which had a little effect it. Trace use his sword style of his people that he called "The dragon dance," but this skill require his katana and he didn't have it with him.

When the Troll tries to attack Trace, Trace disappeared and reappeared on the Troll's back. Leonard attack the Troll's legs to get it off-balance while yulie was trying her hardest to not hit Trace with her arrows. Trace saw something that was embedded into the Troll's back and he started to attack the spot which the Troll was screaming in pain.

"Yulie! Attack its back!" said Trace

Yulie did was she was told and she saw what he meant and she release several of her arrows on the beast. Trace jumped off and he helped Leonard with the legs. When the beast went, Trace saw someone was standing on cliff and he felt the wind hit his eye and the person was gone. Leonard sighed with relief and Trace place his sword back into it sheathed.

"Well, we survived. And looks like the wine is okay, too." said Yulie

"Nice going, Chief! I thought I'd napped my last nap for sure." said Raus

"Nah. The three of us can handle one little troll. It's Rapacci I'm scared of. Let's get moving. And by the way, Trace. Where did you learn an awesome sword play like that?" said Leonard.

"Well, I learned it from my older brother and he always say that I am a fast learner." said Trace.

"Would mind if you teach me?" said Leonard.

"Sorry, Leonard. It is family trait and I am only allowed to pass down this skill to the next generation." said Trace.

Then they all headed to gate of Balandor and Trace couldn't shake the feeling that someone is watching him. They all have arrive to Balandor and Leonard looked at the sky. He was now worried because it was already dark.

"Oh man. It's way past dark. I told Rapacci that we'd be back before sunset. I am dead." said Leonard

"Well, moaning about it isn't going to speed us up." said Yulie

"My sincerest apologies, Chief." said Raus

Leonard looked at the beastwain and he saw that it was getting tired from carrying the wine. Leonard felt its pain and he knew that this was going to be it's first stop.

"Are you tired? We're almost there, buddy." said Leonard.

Then Leonard went behind the cart and he started pushing it to help the beastwain. Yulie looked at Trace for a moment and they both started to help Leonard out. They were walking through the city and Yuile looked over to see that the circus was in town.

"Look, something's going on!" said Yulie

"Ooh! I love festivities!" said Raus

"Wonders aplenty and sights unlike any. Sorry forks. The castle delivery comes first." said Leonard

Yulie was disappointed that she wasn't going to stay and watch the show. Trace place his hand on her shoulder to cheer her up. She just smiled at him and they continue walking toward the castle. Trace was trying to shake the feel that he had earlier but something was telling that someone was following them. When they arrive at the castle, a couple of the guards stopped them for a moment.

"Who are you, then?" said Knight 1

"Rapacci wine, sir. We're here to deliver tonight's wine." said Leonard.

"Alright, We've expecting you. ...though you were suppose to be here hours ago." said Knight 1

"Where the hell have you been? Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!" said Knight 2

"Well, you see, we were attack by a monster on the way to the warehouse and..." said Leonard

"Stuff the excuses and get that wine inside, now!" said Knight 2

Trace was about to do something stupid that will get him thrown in jail. He hated when someone that have the title of knight that doesn't give them the right to act all high and might, but Yulie stepped in front of him and she had the angry smile on her face.

"Yes, sir! We at Rapacci Wines looks forward of serving you again." said Yulie

They started moving the wine inside the courtyard and one of the guards was looking at Trace for a moment. One of them think that he was dangerous because his people joined with Faria to attack Balandor. Trace knew about that, but he didn't let it bother him. He looked at Yulie to see that she was pissed and he never seen her pissed.

"Jerks. Have a heart! Sure, I'll serve them again...if it's a boot in the face!" said Yulie

Trace was petting the beastwain on the snout to calm it down. When they arrived, they all bow to one of the servants and one of the servant noticed Trace's hair. She walked up to him and she was looking at him from top to bottom. Leonard noticed that the other servants the looking at their friend and he knew that Trace might be popular.

"Good evening, ma'am. Here's your wine order." said Leonard.

"Thank you, lad. This will do fine." said female servant

"Right. We'll be off then..." said Leonard.

They started walking home and Leonard turn around to see that the door was left open. He went to the castle's doors and Yulie turn around to see that Leonard was heading inside the castle. She grabbed Trace by the arm and they followed Leonard.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" whispered Yulie. "You can't go in there!"

"What's wrong with one quick peek?" said Leonard

Trace heard his stomach growl for some food and both Leonard and Yulie looked at him. Trace blushed and hold his stomach. Leonard knew this was the opportunely for them to get some food anyway because from the long travel they deserve it. Raus was single out of the fun because they knew that he might draw attention toward them.

"Oh dear! Miss Yulie. Chief, Trace! What am I luggage?" said Raus

They walked inside the castle and they were in awe to see that the inside was beautiful. Trace was smiling to the so many decoration around and it made him remember his birthday and his parents throw a birthday ball with him and his friends.

"Whoa. Cool." said Leonard

"I have never seen so many decoration." said Trace.

They saw so many people and they watched as the people was dancing. Trace was just looking for some food and Yuile took them over to the table to get something to eat. They also tries to avoid the guards from seeing them. Trace saw King Valtos sitting on his throne and he remember the first time meet him when he was a child. King Valtos noticed that his daughter was coming down the stairs and he notice that she was beautiful. Everyone was looking at her and they were all surprise to see her. Cisna looked around to see her people and she noticed Trace walking pass them. When she try to look deeper into the crowd, he was gone like a ghost. Leonard was looking her and he noticed that she looked beautiful.

"Hey... That's her, the Princess!" said Leonard.

=== Flashback===

At the courtyard of the castle, there was a young Leonard and he was looking into the water fountain and Rapacci grabbed his attention. He was trying to tell Leonard that it was time for them to go home and he took Leonard by the hand to walk with him. Leonard looking around and he noticed a young princess walking out with her servants. She noticed a butterfly on Leonard's head and she ran towards Leonard. Leonard looked at her for a moment and Cisna smiled at him. She was reach to grabbed the butterfly, but it flew out Leonard's head. She was disappointed that she didn't capture and Leonard around to see the butterfly flying away.

=== Flashback end===

Leonard was still looking at Cisna and he had a smile on his face. Trace was enjoying the party and he was able to feed his stomach. He started to look for Leonard and yuile because they both disappear for some reason. Then Yulie found Leonard and she surprised him by jumping on his back. She noticed that he was distracted and she just smiled at him.

"Hahaha, Leonard. What are you doing?" said Yulie as she looked up to see that he was staring at the Princess. "It's rude to stare at royalty, you know."

=== Back in the city===

Everyone was enjoying the performance of the circus and they all felt calm. Belcitane knew that it was time to put the plan into action. He looked at his troops to see that they were ready and he looked to the roofs to the others forces was ready as well.

"Time to blow them away." said Belcitane as he took off his disguise. "Enough with the charade!It's showtime!"

Then everything started to explode and out came a monster. Everyone started to get scare from the explosion and they all started to running away. The monster started to walking towards the castle and there was armed soldier and masked warriors out and started attacking the people. There was an old man was looking at the creature and he knew that something wasn't right.

"What's this?" said the old man

One of the mask warrior tries to attack him, but he took off his disguise and he slice the mask warrior. The old man cleaned his sword and he looked at the castle. He knew that this was bound to happen and he looked at the mask warrior, but he saw that the warrior had the symbol of Trace's people known as the "Dragmorian Warriors"

"So they found it too." said the old man.

===The castle===

The king was proud to see that everyone had arrived to celebrate Cisna birthday. He noticed that Trace was ducking out of sight from the guards and the king knew that he was here. Everyone grabbed their wine and the king was about to make a toast for the peace that he was forming and to wish Cisna a happy birthday.

"My noble friends. I thank you all for coming to celebrate the special with my daughter. How proud the late queen would be. It has been ten years since my beloved wife was lost to me. Today, the daughter she gave me, my dearest Cisna, celebrates her eighteenth birthday. The kindness you have shown her has made this day possible. For that you have my deepest gratitude. Please enjoy the evening's festivities. Glory to Balandor!" said King Valtos

"Glory to balandor!"

Everyone started dancing again and Leonard and the others was still trying to eat some of the food before they get caught. The king started laughing while Cisna just sighed and Leonard noticed something off about her. Trace was asking the chef to give three pieces of cake for him and his friends and he went back to his friends. He handed one to Yulie and the other to Leonard, but Leonard looked at the princess again and Trace place the cake in his hand without him noticing it.

"That's weird. Doesn't she look kind of sad to you?" said Leonard

"You think so? Well, you know... They say that she hasn't spoken for ten whole years. Not since the queen was killed... you know when Faria attacked the castle." said Yulie

"Cisna saw that?" said Leonard

Then there was guard that was wounded and he was limping towards the throne. Trace started smell blood in the air and he looked around to see it that the guard was bleeding to death. The king looked at the poor man and the guard fell to his knees, but he had something to tell the king. Trace looked around to see that someone was in the shadows and he knew that it going to get worst soon.

"Your Grace! A message!" said the wounded knight.

"This is a celebration! What the devil is it?" said King Valtos

"The town! A terrible monster has attacked, killing..." said the wounded knight

"A monster?!" said King Valtos

With instance, there was a crash there the window and there was the monster that attacked the town. Everyone was shocked to see it before their eyes and the beast started to walk toward them. Then there was some knights that attacked the citizens and they started to charge inside the castle. The king was shocked to see them, so was Cycrus, and Cisna.

"What this?" said King Valtos.

Leonard and Yulie was stairs and they was being shove by people who was running for their lives. Trace was looking around to see that the castle was under attacked. Everyone was screaming and Leonard couldn't tell what was going on in the castle. Leonard lost his balance when some bump into him and he was confused from the up roar.

"Hey, what the..." said Leonard.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" said Yulie

Leonard ran to the to ledge and he saw a monster inside the castle and a group soldiers attacking the people. Trace noticed it too and he noticed that his own people was here as well. Trace was mad that his own brothers and sisters would try to attack the innocence and he was thinking for a moment. He thought that they were after the sword that he have hidden in his home.

"No way... A monster?! How did that get inside the castle?!" said Leonard

"LEO, LOOK OUT!" yelled Trace.

Then trace started to charge at Leonard at full speed, but he wasn't aiming his sword toward Leonard. It was aiming towards a fellow dragmorian warrior and he took the sword off the dead body. Leonard just looked at Trace for a moment and he had question for Trace to answer, but Trace knew that he will answer all of Leonard's question.

"Get to the princess. I will deal with this." said Trace.

Leonard nodded his head and he went to find the princess and her father. Cyrus had gathered his troops and they ready themselves for the fight of their lives and Trace was trying to get Yulie to safety. Trace noticed that his vision had come to passed after all and he didn't know that his own people would attack the castle.

"Don't let them any closer to the king! Attack!" said Cyrus

Trace was trying to warn the captain about some of the soldier were Dragmorians Warriors, but he was cut off by some of his people and Trace would have no choice to kill his own people. Then the men was trying to fight the Dragmorian Warriors, but they was being out match by their weapons. King Valtos was trying to get his daughter to safety while Cyrus and his men was fighting for their lives. Cyrus saw that some of his men was retreating and he knew that they would abandon the king.

"No! Stand your ground! Your king and castle need you!" said Cyrus

Everything was falling apart and the king was looking around to put his daughter so he could join the fight. Cisna was worry about the her people and she saw that Dragmorian warriors appeared out of nowhere, but Trace toss some shuriken at them which killed them. King Valtos knew that he would be here at the neck of time just like his father did. Trace ran back to escort the people out of the castle and he saw a woman with a silver dragon mask. He noticed that the woman had his katana on her side and he knew that this wasn't good for him.

"Cisna! Quickly this way!" said King Valtos as they ran towards the stairs. "Hurry! Quickly!"

But they were cut off by a person in black armor that was walking down the stairs. King Valtos knew that he needed to keep his daughter safe from harm and he noticed that Trace was busy helping the men with saving the castle. The King was looking the mask warrior and Cisna was scare because the man was armed. The mask warrior just look at the both of them.

"How did you..." said King Valtos.

With instance, the masked man brought his sword into the King's heart and Cisna was shocked to see that her father was killed in front of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and she ran towards the king. Trace heard Cisna screamed and he was about to go to help her, but the silver dragon threw two knives at him. Trace dodge them and he took his stance to prepare for a fight.

"Father, please. Please don't die!" said Cisna

"Ah. Cisna... At last... I hear your voice again... How I have missed, missed the sound of it..." said King Valtos

"Father!" said Cisna

"Go... You must, my... beautiful daughter..." said King Valtos.

"No, won't leave you! I don't want to be alone! Please... Father... No!" said Cisna

She cried over her father's death and the mask man was about to kill her, but Leonard stepped in to save. He blocked the mask man attack with his sword and he didn't see that Dragmorian Warriors appeared from the shadows. Then they started to attack Leonard with everything that they had and Leonard was no match for the Dragmorians. Then Trace appeared from the shadows as well and he saved Leonard yet again. Cisna looked up to see that Trace was standing in front of her and she remember seeing a young boy protected her from bullies. Then Trace turn his head to smiled at her and the image of the young boy disappeared.

"Leo, I told you that I will handle them. Get the princess out of here." said Trace.

"Right! Princess! This way!" said Leonard.

"Father!" said Cisna

"Come on! We have to go or they will kill you!" said Leonard

"B-but...my father!" said Cisna

Trace ready himself and he saw that the mask man was walking up stairs, but he noticed that assassin didn't follow him. They attacked Trace with everything that they had, but Trace use his Dragmorian sword style to take them both out. He saw that he knocked their mask off their face and he was shocked to see that he just had killed his two childhood best friends, One of them had dark green hair and the other had brown hair, but their name were Rook and Jakal,

"Trace. Have we known if it was you." said Rook.

"Rook? Jakal? What were you two thinking?" said Trace.

"We was told that Balandor had killed you and we wanted to get our revenge on them. We're sorry, Trace. Please... protect the sword. You uncle wants it for himself and he is planning to kill the new high king of our land." said Jakal.

"Here. We have kept this safe for you. Use it like old times, Black Dragon." said Rook

Trace just watch as his friends died and he closed their eyes. He knew that he will give them a proper burial after this and he took the black mask that looked like a dragon. Leonard was trying to get the princess out of the castle and he noticed that mask man was given orders to the troops. Then he looked back up stairs to see that the mask man was fast to move from the stairs and he saw that he was gone. Cyrus was able to find the Archduke, but he was killed already.

"Your excellency! Archduke Dalam!" said Cyrus.

"Gods... I can't believe it." said Knight 2

"Damn. This was a mistake. Our peace just died with him." said Cyrus.

"Your Grace... Sir Cyrus! The king!" said Knight 4

"What about him?!" said Cyrus

Then the knight told Cyrus what happened to the King and Cyrus was shocked to hear that the King was killed. Leonard was still trying to get Cisna out of the castle and they ran into the halls of the castle. Cisna was getting tired from running and she collapsed to the ground and Leonard turned around to see that she was tired.

"Come on. I won't let them get you. Not you." said Leonard.

"Who are you." said Cisna

"I'm Leonard." said Leonard.

"Why did you...?" said Cisna.

"Well... It's just, I care about you, you know?" said Leonard.

"What?" said Cisna

"Uh, I mean... We all do... care about you I mean. Your kingdom loves and needs you! And beside, my friend Trace would kill me if he found out that you was killed." said Leonard

Cisna just looked at him and she looked back at the battle in the throne room. She noticed that Trace had change a lot over the years and she was hoping that Trace would make out this alive. Then Leonard helped Cisna to her feet and they both heard a roar. They both noticed the monster that broken through the castle was blocking their exit.

"Are you survivors?" said the old man. "This way! To the cellars!"

Let's go!" said Leonard.

He grabbed Cisna by the hand and he started running to where the old man was strand, but they stopped for a moment because a pillar felled in front of them. Leonard looked around to that the castle was falling apart and they head to the cellars. Yulie was looking around to find Leonard and Trace, but she couldn't find them anyway.

"Leonard? Trace? Where are you, guys?" said Yulie

She saw a knight in front of her and she saw a different soldier, but she turned away from seeing the knight's death. There was the female with the sliver dragon mask on her face and she looked at Yulie for a moment. She remember seeing Trace acting nervous about her and she bawled up her fist. She drew her sword and pointed at Yulie. She told the soldier to kill her or she will and the soldier started to charge at her, but the old man stopped the soldier's assault.

"I will have to deal with this matter myself." said Sliver dragon.

"NO! You're fighting with me now." said Trace.

"Trace!" said Yulie.

"You, old man. Get her out of here. There somethings that I don't want no one to see when I am fighting." said Trace.

He had the black dragon mask in his hand and the old man knew that this was going to be a horrible fight. He grabbed Yulie by the hand and escort to safety, but Yulie noticed something was different about trace. The sliver dragon laughed at him and she present his sword to him, but she knew that she was going to give him an honorable death.

"I remember that you always lose to me. Now, that the black dragon have return to his host once again. This fight is going to be interesting indeed." said the Sliver dragon.

* * *

**There you have forks chapter 2 and don't worry, I have more up to date before or after my birthday. This chapter is getting good after all and I will make the next chapter extra good like this chapter. if you have question or want to wish me a happy birthday feel to shoot me a message on Review or PM me. I have to go to bed and get some rest. See you all later.**

**Please Review**


End file.
